childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Phil Simpson
"How's it hanging Phil?" --Chucky to Phil. Phil Simpson is the loving, strict but seemingly fair foster father. Biography Like his wife, his external foster family background made him an embodiment of the stereotypical ideal model family. They spend their days taking care of foster children, after the harrowing truth that Joanne is unable to give birth. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Phil and his wife Joanne are asked to take in Andy, by the suggestion of his social worker Grace. She came to them, hoping they could provide Andy with a normal home. While Joanne was eager, Phil is skeptical after Grace explains his past. He begins to wonder if they are even equipped to care for a child with his problems. Though still skeptical, he gives in to his wife, and they take Andy home. Unknown to the family, Chucky had been resurrected, and eventually made his way to the Simpsons house. During which, he destroys the old Good Guy doll Tommy with one of Joanne's antiques. Phil is furious when he discovers the antique broken, but Andy and Kyle both deny breaking it. With no proof and unable to know who's lying, Phil puts both of them under punishment to do the laundry. While they were gone, Phil confides in his wife that Andy's fear of Good Guy dolls is proof that they cannot take care of him. Later in the night, Joanne and Phil hear a noise coming from Andy's room. When they barge in, they see Kyle untying Andy from his bed. Andy begs Phil to believe him that Chucky is alive, but Phil is tired of these antics and tosses doll into the basement and drags Andy back to bed. The next day, Phil gets a call from Andy's teacher that he had written obscenities on his test paper. When Andy came home, Phil scolds him, and Andy tries to explain that Chucky did it. Phil takes him to the basement to prove the doll is not alive and surprisingly, Chucky made it back in time. Once again bringing up Andy's sanity with Joanne, they argue about keeping Andy. Death In the middle of the night, Phil hears a noise coming from the basement. He goes down to see Andy holding a knife. Andy tries to warn Phil before he can walk down the steps, but Chucky trips him and leaves him dangling on the edge of the stairs. Phil's last sight is seeing Chucky alive, and then he is dropped. The resulting fall breaks his neck, and kills him. Joanne finds him dead, and feeling completely lost by Phil's death, sends Andy back to Grace and to the orphanage. Trivia * Phil is Chucky's 8th victim since ''Child's Play''. * Originally, Phil's name was George. * The deleted scenes from the film that were later re-cut for the TV version gave Phil more screen time and notably portrayed him more sympathetically than the theatrical version. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Victims